Rather be Sinned together than Blessed alone
by Crazy4Moony
Summary: Sirius is fed up with Remus being a believing wizard. How can Remus worship God while Sirius is right in front of him, and always there when he needs him? And it’s not like Remus has a halo either! Sirius'll show him. Oh, he'll show him good...


**Rather be sinned together than blessed alone.**

**So, this is an odd thing, actually. Remus believes in God, and Sirius is just sick of him putting God in the first place. Those who are insulted by this fic: I'm a believer myself, and I wrote this to prove how hard it is, to not give into temptation. I actually got this idea while I was reading the bible. Seriously... I think of the weirdest things, during the weirdest times.**

**The (1) I chose Song of Salomon, because it's one of my favourite parts from the bible.**

Sirius is fed up with Remus being a believing wizard. How can Remus worship God while Sirius is right in front of him, and always there when he needs him? And it's not like Remus is so sweet and innocent either. The guy doesn't have a halo!

* * *

"Oh bloody hell Remus!" Sirius yelled, causing everyone to shut up immediately and turn to see what was going on. It wasn't every day these two made commotion. The brunette was nice and calm. It was usually the two ravens that brought the roof down. "I'm sick of you always pointing out how much of a sinner I am, just throw that stupid bible-thing out, cause _fuck you_, God forbid, you love being an evil-minded Marauder just as much as I do, you stupid bloody bastard!" Sirius had a blush plastered on his face, but it wasn't nearly as nasty as the one on Remus' as he got out of his chair, clamping the thick, leather-bound book to his chest.

"Just fucking shut up Sirius! Your solely purpose is to break _every single_ commandment, I'm not even close to being a sinner! All you do is brag about just how _evil_ you are, because yeah, of course, chicks _dig_ that!"

James looked up at his two best friends, shell-shocked. Sirius had always respected Remus' religion, and okay, he did the occasional ranting when Remus had recited a few passages from the bible that forbid him to do whatever he was planning on doing. But Sirius, in all his years, even though he was as sensitive as a _fork_, he'd never said anything as stupid as this, actually suggesting Remus threw his holy book _out_. Remus on the other hand, never brought Sirius' ego up, because that's just something you don't do. James didn't even know how this had started. One minute they were happily chattering away, Remus rereading Song of Salomon(1), for the umpth-time, and the next, Sirius and Remus were both blushing and yelling.

There was a whole everlasting, galaxies-are-ending, second of silence, wherein Sirius inhaled sharply and Remus refused to breathe. The whole common room _thrilled_ on the tension rushing between them. Then Sirius spoke again, voice like ice, and a malicious grin formed itself on his face.

"So you're not a sinner then, Remmi?" He rose and eyebrow and stepped closer. Their noses were almost touching, and Sirius was frightening Remus a bit, but he remained cool. "I don't buy it," he roughly grasped Remus' wrists and pulled him towards the stairs. "I'll show you you're just as much of a sinner as I am!" They heard them stumble up the stairs, and Remus yelling to "let go!" then the loud cling of a door slamming shut, and then nothing. James frowned and looked at Peter who looked just as confused as James was.

"Right… I think it's best not to interrupt them… who knows what Sirius is up to." And with that James and Peter imagined all the torturing-gear Sirius could possibly magic up and use on Remus to make him use God's name in a total unbiblical way.

* * *

"Sirius, what are you doing!" Remus asked, since Sirius was still holding his hands in that painful way.

"You're just so unbelievable!" Sirius yelled, roughly pushing Remus into the wall. Before Remus could protest, Sirius ranted on. "How can you be so into God, while I'm the on that's always here, éh? I dare say you like him more than you like me!" Sirius held Remus' hands high above his head, making Remus stand on tiptoes.

"Oh please," Remus spat, stretching his arms so they didn't hurt as much. "That's totally not the point he…" Sirius interrupted him: "Will you ever just bloody shut up!" and Remus stopped talking.

Sirius brought their bodies together, and slipped down.

"Don't bloody move, or I'll hurt you so badly." He undid Remus laces, and pulled off his shoes, throwing them aside together with his own, and their socks.

"Sirius, what are…" Remus began carefully.

"Now is not the right time to test my patience Love." Sirius snarled. He got up, pinning Remus' hands with one of his own. They itched against the hard wall, and Remus wriggled uncomfortably. Sirius ignored the gesture, and pulled Remus' shirt out of his jeans.

"Sirius, don't." Remus said, not wanting to let Sirius know he was liking it. This was actually quite forbidden.

"Tsk, tsk," Sirius clasped his tongue, undoing the buttons, and feeling the soft skin underneath. He gave an approving purr, growling into Remus' ear: "at least _try_ to be sincere Moony. Your pretending skills suck." His mouth then left a hot trail of salvia, down Remus' neck, all over his chest, while he helped him out of his shirt, and immediately pinned him to the wall again. He nipped at one of Remus' nipples, feeling himself get hard as Remus let out a strangled moan.

"Don't even try to hide the fact you're liking it Love, God sees all," Sirius snapped, licking around the bud, teasing it with his teeth. He continued in a sweeter tone: "I'm quite enjoying those lovely sounds you're making." He outstretched his arm, easily lifting Remus of the floor. Make Sirius Black Beater, and this is what you get. Remus' wrists hurt, and he struggled to get down again, his feet swaying around, never quite touching the floor, no matter how hard he reached. Sirius' other hand ran over Remus' body, teasing his _oh-so-sensitive_ sides, going down to the hem of his jeans. Remus inhaled deeply, and tried his best to stay alive. What was Sirius trying to prove? Had he found out that Remus liked him in a more-than-friends way, and was he going to make Remus pay for lusting after him? Remus couldn't tell. He did know this had to stop. No matter how much he liked it. _Loved_ it. They couldn't do this.

"Please don't," he whispered huskily, trying to sound stern. Sirius carefully slit his hand inside, brushing across a line of deserted pubic curls, touching the tip of Remus' cleanly shaven shaft. "Oh God," Remus moaned. "Don't."

Sirius ignored him and clasped his tongue again.

"Now what have we got here?" Sirius felt around a bit, then gave Remus a rub for good measure. Remus immediately sobbed, putting his head against Sirius' still clothed shoulder. He gasped, inhaling part of Sirius' woollen sweater, as Sirius gave him a nice stroke again. Why was he doing this? And why couldn't Remus just resist. He felt like praying but restrained. It was so hard to focus on anything right now. The very fibre of his being just drowned into _Sirius_, who gave a slight pinch at the base.

Remus was sure he'd never been so hard in his life. The contrast of Sirius' body, pushed closely against his own, while his hands continued their forbidden ministrations, was more ten he could bear. He loved it to a point of pleasure where he truly wanted to toss the leather clad bible, that now lay forgotten on the floor, out and just give in. And that alone made him wanna weep like a baby.

"Now, now, Love," Sirius' hand untangled itself from inside Remus' jeans, and Remus whimpered at the loss. "No tears Sweets," Sirius pulled back Remus' head, looking into his eyes that swam with tears. "We sin like we mean it," Oh, how Remus wanted Sirius to like him back. But Sirius was only proving a point. "Why not think of your loving God éh? I'm sure you picture him while wanking off, so this shouldn't be so hard."

"I don't." Remus protested feebly. He hated how Sirius couldn't see what was right in front of him.

"Liar," Sirius purred lovingly, and his hands released Remus' wrists. He kept him pinned to the wall with his hips, brushing their arousals together, making Remus strangle a cry. "I'm sure He's quite enjoying this, the old perv. Seeing you struggle between pleasure and faith," Sirius pulled off his own sweater over his head, and Remus' fingertips brushed against his marble skin. Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Now be a good boy, and give me a nice prayer." He demanded.

"Sirius, please," Remus whispered, he put his head against Sirius' shoulder and tried to reason with him. "Just stop… there's no need to…"

And then Sirius grabbed his wrists again and lifted him, pushing their bodies against the wall. His hands slipped inside Remus' jeans once more, making Remus hiss harshly.

"Come on Love," Sirius' tongue lapped at the exposed skin of Remus' neck, and Remus closed his eyes, trying to fight the feeling. "One prayer, just to make yourself believe you can resist me," Remus groaned when Sirius removed his hand, and start fidgeting with his slacks, willing them to come undone, but they wouldn't quite budge. When he finally managed to undo them, he slowly pulled them down, and they made a soft 'thud' as they fell to the floor, pooling underneath Remus' dangling feet. "I can't hear you Love," Sirius said, letting his hand wander towards Remus' crotch, rubbing him through the fabric of his silk boxers. "You're gonna have to speak up."

Remus panted hard, not feeling like talking. Sirius' hands were so distracting, but it was wrong, and oh, how they _couldn't_.

"Please, Sirius…" his voice faltered when Sirius nipped at his flesh again, making Remus writhe. He was torn between emotions, wanted it so badly, wanted it to stop and just… _yes_.

"Pray to resist me," Sirius whispered, voice hoarse and hands warm. Remus wrists were sore but it didn't matter, because Sirius was too close, doing really evil things with his hands. "Prove to me that you can't."

And when his hands slipped inside again, it was too much, more then he could bear. He put his head against Sirius' shoulder again, whilst Sirius struggled to pull off his boxers, and started murmuring: "May I know that my body is a temple of the Holy Spirit, who is within," Sirius rubbed his hips against Remus' bare ones, and Remus hung his head back against the wall, gasping. "Father, Your grace is always sufficient, You will never let me be tested beyond my strength," he closed his eyes, wanting to be not there, because _this_, he couldn't quite handle. "But sometimes I want the pleasure of slavery more than the victory of freedom," he heard Sirius' belt, and a hand wrapped itself around his back, pulling bare chest to bare chest, making them touch absolutely everywhere, and Remus could feel Sirius, hard, against him. He began sobbing again, because it was so _beautiful_, and he really wanted it, but he _couldn't_. "Let not the lustful…" Sirius nipped his ear softly. " …cravings of the flesh master me," Sirius whispered something that sounded suspiciously much like: "but they do." And he continued: "surrender me not to shameless desires." And then Sirius wrapped Remus' legs around his waist, and Remus opened his eyes in shock. Sirius grinned at him, glad he'd finally managed to distract Remus from that idiotic prayer, that wasn't helping anyways. There were a couple of tears gliding down Remus' cheeks, and Sirius held his hands above his arms again. And just as Sirius pushed in, Remus ended the prayer, using all the wrong words, because it made his defeat all too clear: "please Sirius, lead me not into temptation." And then he moaned as Sirius entered, not even trying to be careful, but offering raw, pure pain and pleasure. He pounded hard into Remus, sending him whimpering and begging for anything but _this_, because he was so _close_, but Sirius refused to even _touch_ him anymore. He just buried his body deep inside Remus, making him moan and groan, but never quite helping Remus over the edge himself. And since Remus' hands were still being held high above his head, there wasn't anything he could do. Sirius brutally let him hanging between Ultimate Pleasure and Painful Pulsating Hardness. And it was divine but they were both going to hell for this.

"And then I'm the sinner?" Sirius' breathing was loud but he managed to talk. He needed to, because Remus was way too tight for his own good, and if he didn't have any distraction, he'd come right there. "You're breaking most of those ten commandments Love," he whispered, continuing to thrust hard into Remus. He could tell Remus was in pain, he was biting his lip so hard, but his moans were filled with pleasure, so Sirius didn't stop. "_Thou shall not commit adultery_," he recited. "Fucking your best friend counts as adultery." He thrusted deeper, and Remus nodded once, not really caring anymore. All his senses were _Sirius_. He bucked his hips frantically, trying to find sweet friction, but Sirius ignored him.

"God, Sirius, please." Remus moaned, pushing himself closer. Once more Sirius chose to not listen, and brought his lips to his ear.

"_Thou shall have no other Gods besides me, thou shall not take the name of the Lord, thy God in vain,_" he paused for one second, making sure there was nothing beside the continuing thrusting to distract Remus from his words. "You called me God just seconds ago, and using him to describe sexual need is hardly proper." The only comment was a rather lusty outcry, as Sirius accidentally brushed against Remus' prostate. The feeling sent shivers of excitement up Remus' spine, and he shook uncontrollably. Sirius pulled his lips away, because he really didn't want Remus to come, and he could tell that he was close. He refused to let Remus come. No. This wasn't over yet.

"_Remember the Sabbath day, to keep it holy,_" he whispered and Remus pleaded again.

"Please, Sirius, just…" there was harsh moan and Sirius continued talking like he hadn't been interrupted: "shagging on a Sunday isn't really resting, now is it?"

"_Thou shall not covet thy neighbours wife_," Sirius moaned, when Remus thrusted back in time with his own pounds. "Though, here it'd be: thou shall not covet thy neighbour's boyfriend," he said between gasps. "Martha wouldn't be happy if she realised your doing me, whilst I'm supposed to be doing her." Remus didn't even bother nodding, just hung his head back, and let Sirius quicken his pace.

"God, I…" Remus was absolutely death. He was _so_ close, but Sirius wouldn't let him come. He was such a bastard, putting his own pleasure before Remus'. Seriously, if he wasn't so nice to be around, and if the feeling of him inside Remus wasn't so _perfect_, Remus wouldn't like him to begin with.

"_Thou shall not bear false witness against thy neighbour,_" Sirius felt himself tensing up slightly, and Remus was writhing again. His hands were sweaty, and he was afraid he might lose grip on Remus wrists, but he couldn't be damned, because Remus was so _good_. "You can't tell me I'm the sinner here Love."

"Please," Remus begged again. Please. _Please don't leave me hanging here_. "Sirius, please, just… hn…" Sirius gave a deep thrust, nearly reaching completion.

"Most important of all: _thou shall not steal_," Sirius whispered huskily, knowing he was about to confess his true feelings to Remus. "You're not allowed to steal my heart away, every time you look at me."

Remus' eyes widened, as Sirius thrusted in one more time, releasing Remus wrists, and putting every inch of their sweaty bodies together. He came deep inside, with a low whisper and Remus' name on his lips. They slid down the wall, and Remus looked at him. He was still painfully hard, but now, on top of it all, thoroughly _confused_.

"Wha…?" was all he could muster. His chest heave rapidly, his throat was dry, but Sirius didn't seem to care. He was sweaty, and his muscles were tense, but he wasn't done.

"You're a sinner, just like me." He said. He took one of Remus' legs and draped it over his shoulder kissing the inside of his knee.

"Sirius…" Remus muttered lightly.

Sirius kissed down Remus' leg, closing in on his thigh, and he watched Remus grow harder, quite amazed that was even possible. A soft moan escaped Remus, and he reached down, deciding that if Sirius wouldn't finish the job, he could do it himself. Before his hands could find his shaft though, Sirius pinned them down, clacking his tongue.

"You're just as bad as I am. A sinner." He whispered against Remus' leg.

Remus bucked his hips.

"Lord, you're not a sinner, you're the bloody anti-Christ." He moaned hard. Sirius kissed down, until he reached Remus' ass, and he kissed each cheek gently.

"Remus." His tone was warning and final. He would not let go. He'd give Remus this divine torture for ever. Unless Remus admitted they were the same. His tongue darted out to the tight ring of muscles, lapping up some of his own come that was slightly leaking from Remus' body. Remus starting shaking all over, tension spreading, and when Sirius gave an other lick, he finally gave in.

"I'm a sinner," He finally whispered. He could feel Sirius grin against him. "I'd rather be a sinner with you, then be blessed alone." He admitted.

Sirius climbed up and gave Remus a kiss on the lips. It was quite new really, and Remus had the faint idea they should've done this _before_ they had sex. But it was too late for that.

"You sort of stole my heart Remmi." Sirius whispered against him.

"But you took mine in return." Remus reasoned.

Sirius slit down Remus body, and kissed the tip of his throbbing erection. He went down more, and took Remus' leg again, kissing the knee, the thigh, up, up, until he reached one of Remus' balls and sucked it.

"Oh God!" Remus inhaled harshly, his chest rising like mad.

Sirius moved up to the base, and kissed his way up.

"Sounds fair," he whispered against Remus, and he didn't even care what he was talking about. He felt the tremors in Sirius' voice, go all through him, warm him, electrify him. "We beat with each other's heart, breath each other's breathe, touch each other's skin," he whispered, and took the tip in his mouth. He gave a small suck and then pulled away again. "I wouldn't want it any other way." He ended, and then took as much of Remus as he could. He started a slow pace, preventing Remus from bucking his hips, and Remus cried out thinking himself death for the thousandth time that day. Sirius blew softly, and he'd only _begun_ to graze his teeth up Remus' length, when he came, with the most violent shudder Sirius had ever seen, and it was the hottest thing he'd ever been through. Never had he heard someone scream his way quite like Remus had.

Sirius made sure to clean Remus thoroughly, and then crawled up, lying next to Remus on the carpet of the dorm.

"You think God'll forgive you?" Sirius whispered quietly as he took Remus into his arms. "Because… I was out of line… do you think He'll blame you?"

"It doesn't matter anyway," Remus answered. "Even Heaven would be Hell without you."

Sirius kissed him a last time.

"We're going to hell then?" He questioned, snuggling his naked flesh against his new, still-naked boyfriend.

"Not yet Love," Remus kissed the top of his head. "Not yet."

_Fin.

* * *

_**AN: hope you liked it. Reviews please! 'Cause I'm not to sure about this one...**


End file.
